Edward Kirk
|occupation = Researcher |status = |voice = Alex Karzis |first=''Dino Crisis'' }} Dr. Edward Kirk was an energy researcher renowned for being a world leader in his field. Kirk worked primarily as a lead researcher, formulating theories and experiments that validated and implemented those theories. Rising to prominence early in his career due to his Third Energy theory published at age 25, Kirk became noted in the scientific world for his achievements. In 2006, however, a government-funded energy project being managed by Kirk lost its funding, and shortly after the facility suffered an accident in which Kirk was believed to have died tragically. Three years later, government agents reported that Kirk was alive and well, working as the lead researcher at a remote facility on Ibis Island. Shortly after, S.O.R.T agents were sent to retrieve him. Kirk, moving to escape the facility after analyzing the data from the latest experiment, was eventually recaptured and taken back to government territory. Not wasting any time, Kirk immediately began negotiating future experiments with the military high command. Biography Development of Third Energy Edward Kirk, a skilled research scientist, was leading a government energy project when that government cut funding to Kirk's team. Shortly after in 2006, Kirk was reported to have died in a lab explosion. Though young, Kirk was an authority on energy technology. At the facility where the explosion occurred, he was experimenting with Third Energy, potentially the ultimate clean energy source. In reality he was approached by the Borginian Republic who were interested in the properties of Third Energy as a weapon, and promised him all the funding, facilities, researchers and equipment he needed. Thus he staged his death and moved to Ibis Island, where a Third Energy research facility had been set up for him. Working as the lead researcher and supervisor at the facility, Kirk led a research team in developing an experimental Third Energy generator and the components needed to control and store this energy. The core of the project eventually became the Initializer and Stabilizer, without which the generator could not function. The Initializer, needed to generate the initial power for the generator, worked as required, but the Stabilizer was much more difficult to perfect. Without a perfectly functional Stabilizer, the Third Energy could not be controlled and the generator would overload. Kirk and his team developed several prototypes before attempting an experiment with the generator. The Stabilizer failed in test simulations and could not yet be put fourth. Kirk persisted with the research, devoting more years to perfecting the generator and the Stabilizer. Simulations and chemical research were undertaken in one lab, while another concentrated solely on the Stabilizer. The team's military benefactors grew impatient, and Kirk decided to attempt the experiment. However, the result of initiating such high energy levels had emerged an unexpected potential of the system - manipulation of space and time. The Third Energy caused vortexes to appear in the facility and brought dinosaurs to the island. Escape from Ibis Island Kirk, one of the few survivors of the dinosaur presence in the facility, was determined to analyze the results of the experiment, collect the Initializer and Stabilizer prototypes, and gather all the research data on Third Energy before evacuating the facility. While headed to his personal lab on floor B1, he encountered Gail, a S.O.R.T agent tasked with capturing him. Evading Gail, he gathered the simulation data from the lab and escaped, only to be found trying to leave the area. Kirk realized he was to be taken back to his previous country, but without the chance to collect any of his research data. After the S.O.R.T team, with the exception of Gail, met at the Heliport, the rescue helicopter was destroyed by a tyrannosaurus and Kirk used the chaos to make his escape back into the facility. While the remnants of S.O.R.T escaped to Outdoors B1, Kirk used the time to descend to Facility B3 and destroy the main generator's power source, buying him time to collect the research data from Facility B2. Eventually he was trapped in his personal quarters on floor B2 with another agent, Regina blocking the exit. Kirk lured Regina into a trap by shooting an unconsicious researcher and prepared to kill her, but a timely entrance by Gail prevented him from doing so. He was then forced to explain the effects of Third Energy and how to destroy a vortex blocking the entrance to the underground port that S.O.R.T planned to use in their escape. Gail held him captive in the area until Regina could overload the generator, but in doing so the ceiling began to collapse. Kirk's life was saved by Gail, who was grievously injured by a falling pipe. Making his escape yet again, Kirk left for the room where the Initializer and Stabilizer were stored, planning to retrieve the devices and leave via the underground heliport. Kirk's fate depended on the choices of Regina, the agent he tried to kill previously. If she chose to pursue him herself, Kirk was recaptured in the underground heliport and taken from the island with S.O.R.T. If she and Gail both go after Kirk, they confronted him in the special weapons storage on floor B3. Gail succumbed to his wounds, and Regina left with fellow agent Rick and a captive Kirk via the port. (however, Gail can be saved in this ending if Regina goes to the heliport first) Alternatively, Regina may have decided to leave Kirk behind and prioritise her team's escape. In that case, Kirk is likely to have escaped via the underground heliport. Kirk, if recaptured, immediately began negotiating future experiments with the military high command. Personality and traits Dr. Kirk was widely renowned for his expertise and skill as a scientist. Possessing considerable intelligence, Kirk was the mind behind the Third Energy Theory, including the experimental generator and the development of the Initializer and Stabilizer technology. However, Kirk, though a genius, was aloof and misanthropic: he was totally focused on his research without concern as to how it might affect society. Human lives held little value to him if their sacrifice would advance scientific progress. He was irrational, highly emotional, and morally apathetic. He would stop at nothing to complete his research, including continuing to activate his experimental generator despite the risk of overload, and overworking his staff to the point that they mused over poisoning him. Relationships Kirk showed little interest in other people, preferring to concentrate on his research. His research team disliked and distrusted him, with some plotting to forge his ID card and enter his private lab; it appeared the feeling was mutual when he killed a dying researcher to lure Regina into a trap. In his written communications with government officials, he was blunt and straightforward. To S.O.R.T, he was initially condescending but appeared cooperative: this changed quickly when he was disrespected by Gail and told his results would be abandoned. From then on, Kirk did everything in his power to thwart their mission and planned his own escape. He expressed some very slight admiration of Regina's intelligence, but disliked Gail and had little contact with Rick. During Tom's time at the facility he gained Kirk's trust and a greater level of friendship with the man than the other researchers, but Tom died before he could reveal his true allegiance. Behind the scenes Edward Kirk first appeared in the original Dino Crisis as one of the main characters. Kirk initially seemed to be a man in need of rescue, but proved uncooperative when the team refused to allow him to finish analyzing his research data. After that, he became the game's main human antagonist, deliberately avoiding S.O.R.T and eventually attempting to kill Regina when trapped. Despite his importance in the first game's plot as a major character and his role in the story as the leader in Third Energy research, Kirk does not have a role in the second game, only receiving a small mention. Dino Crisis Manhua Bibliography * Further notes *His ID number at Ibis Island was the first 5 digits of Pi (31415). *Promotional artwork in Prologue to Escape refers to him as "Will Kark". Sources es:Edward Kirk Category:Dino Crisis characters Category:Male characters